1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to shelters or covers that can be positioned over a motor vehicle or other movable object. More particularly, this invention is related to temporary covers having a canopy that is supported by a metal frame, and can be deployed or retracted by movement of the frame members supporting the canopy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are basically two types of vehicle covers currently available on the market. The first is a cover that comes in contact with the vehicle as it is stretched over the surface and then is attached with elastic cords or ropes to the chassis. Installation of this cover is very time consuming and is usually favored for long term storage due to the labor involved in securing the cover. If the cover is removed frequently, it is prone to gathering dust and grit, which can be transferred to the car and damages the finish. Because these covers are wrapped directly around the surface of the vehicle, they can transfer moisture, dirt, salts and other corrosives directly to the vehicle's finish, with which they are in contact. When subject to outside elements, wind will cause shifting of the cover on the surface of a vehicle, which could cause abrasions or scratches. These traditional “rag and string” covers often require two people to install, and often they do not stay in place. The second cover is a pole construction and is usually coated with aluminum sheeting and mounted to the ground. Due to zoning restrictions in many areas, these covers are not allowed.
In addition to these devices that are in actual use, several devices that can be opened and closed to cover an automobile have been suggested. U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,237 is one such device, but it must be very large, compared to the car, because this portable garage is closed as the driver parks the car, and presumably space must be provided to allow the driver to exit the car and this portable garage.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,475,700 discloses a portable shelter in which each of the support members is pivotal approximately about the center section. This means that the arches must be relative high in the center, relative to the automobile in order for the arches to cover the front and rear of the care to be stored therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,051,481 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,842 disclose shelters that are intended to cover small articles, such as bicycles and motorcycles.